First Love
by A twilight wish
Summary: Bella is a vampire and just came to London, to new home and school, all by herself. At school she finds the Cullen family all vampire as well and the love story begins !
1. Chapter 1

I don`t own Twilight !

* * *

><p>I just arrived to England and so far so good. It's beautiful and no sun, that's why I moved here, I won`t have to skip school days so often like in my last school in Washington. I wanted to try something new too; I haven't been in London in a long time.<p>

I just to be a nomad vampire with four vampires, but they were two couples so I decided to let then alone, to give them privacy and I also felt like I was not part of the group. At first it was me and my brother, we were changed together, we were on a expedition in Vancouver, the rope couldn`t hold us anymore and we fell down the hill, we almost die but some vampire changed us, he just explained what happened and helped us get a hold on reality and then he just left, leaving us to help ourselves. So we were nomads and one day Katy and Gaby passed our sent and found us. We have been friends since then. So they joined us and by time Katy and my brother Walter fell in love. So it was just me and Gaby, the only ones without love and we weren't really interested in finding one. But one day this vampire Stefano crossed our sent and he just set eyes in Gaby and they have been together since then too. It was a love nest and I needed to get the hell out.

It's been like one decade and something since I decided to move a long and go to school by my own. I am still in touch with Katy, Gaby and Walter though; we even sometimes spent some moths together.

Now I am headed to my new house in taxi since my two cars, (BMW z4 and a Mini-cooper) and motorcycle are already there. Katy has been here in London helping me with the house and school arrangements. I haven't seen the school yet, but apparently I`ll have to use uniform, it's not my first time though. The house has already been furnished with all my things.

When I got there Katy was waiting for me outside with… Walter. _Walter? What is he doing here? _I paid the taxi and got out, Walter was already there with open arms and I hugged him hard, I haven't seen him in a long time.

"I missed you sis" .he said as he hugged me and kissed my head.

"Oh, me too. I didn't know you were coming". I said as I looked up.

"I wanted to surprise you" he said smiling.

"You certainly did"

"Hey, Bella! I missed you too!" said Katy

"Sorry, I missed you too Katy, thank you for helping me" I said as I hugged her

"No problem, now come! You have to see your house, its beautiful, you`ll love it" she said jumping. She took my arm and tugged me inside. I looked around, it was spacious and everything in the right place, with such lovely colors and so cozy. she did a great job. I don`t know what I would do without her. Walter is so lucky to have her.

"Wow, it it… it looks like home" I said as I looked at Katy. "Thank you!" I ran and hugged her tight.

She giggled "It's alright, its all your stuff, I just put them in the right place"

It was a beautiful house, a little big for one person, but it doesn't matter. Katy took me for a tour and Walter came along with my bags, dropping them in my room, which was perfect. It is such a welcoming house, perfect for me since I will spent a lot of time trapped in here. Katy told me all about around here and the school.

"I fixed you uniform a little bit, the skirt was long and I cut a little" she said sheepishly

"You did what?" she gave it to me. It was not to short, but not to tong.

"Are you mad?" katy said

"Um, no its actually good, thanks" I said smiling. I noticed some shoes boxes.

"What are does?" I said pointing at them. She followed my finger.

"Oh! I almost forgot" she took them and showed them to me, they were all type of shoes but with the same fabric of the uniform, with the same design.

"this is so cool"

"I know right. I thought it would be really original and fun"

"this is so great, I would have never thought of that, I have never seen anything like this, Katy you are a genius!" I said laughing

"I know, I know" she said laughing to. She kept showing me the house and we just talked for the rest of the evening. Since Katy had already fixed everything, there wasn't much to do but to unpack my clothe. Katy and Walter are living tomorrow, so they showed me my hunting range, the house was near a forest, so I could go walking and there were lots of dear.

They showed me the city; it had changed a lot, so it was good to know. Late at night we came home. In the morning like at 10:00 Katy and Walter had to take their flight so they left me alone, once again. But I had something else to worry about, I had school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Read it and tell me what you think ! I will try to upload the next chapter soon !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I took my time getting ready, I didn't have much to do. I decided to use some high heels from the group of shoes Katy gave me; I like to give a good first impression. I found my school bag on the corner of my room; I had totally forgotten my bag. I opened it and it was full of books and notebooks. I decided to leave some, cause the bag seemed kind of heavy and I don't want to call the attention, I mean, a normal girl wouldn't handle that kind of weight.

So I decided to use my BMW z4 this time. I got to school very fast, I drive fast but school was close from home. They had a big parking lot, but I parked near the entrance. I noticed that everyone was watching me, well the car. I stayed a few minutes in the car checking my phone; I had two texts messages from Katy saying that they had already landed and that they wished me luck. I know I can do this, is not that hard, I have done it before, I just wished I didn`t have to go through this by my own. I know it was me who decided to go on my own; I still believe I did the right thing, I mean, I was sick living in a love nest, I always knew I had to go, Katy and Walter had always encouraged me to find someone, but I didn't care, finding love is not in my priorities. But they didn't hold me back, and so I had to leave. But here I am, wishing I had someone by my side for eternity.

I graved my bag and got out of the car. I could hear everyone whispering with curiosity. I could see that they were expecting me.

I could feel their eyes in me, I was used to it. I also heard some gasps, which was weird, no one had reacted like that to me before, I turn my head, but someone stopped me.

"Hi, I am Mike; you must be the new girl. You know, we were expecting you next week" the blond, skinny guy said to me watching me from head to toe.

"Um, hi, yeah I guess I was anxious to get to school" he laughed

"so, whats your name ?" he said extending his had

"Bella" I shook his hand.

"Well Bella, nice to meet you" he said with a cocky smile, he looked me up and down again, licking his lips. Ugh so disgusting, but smelled so good. I have to go.

"Yeah nice to meet you to, I have to get going" he graved my hand.

"See you around Bella" he said watching me with desire.

I yanked my arm and kept going. Went to the office and the women behind the desk gave me some papers for the teachers to sign, I memorized the map and put my things in my new locker. My first class was English.

In all the classes were the same, I gave the signing sheet to the teacher, everyone watching me, I went to my sit and everyone kept watching me, I didn't make eye contact with anyone, but I was sick of this, so I snapped my head and they seemed scared, I guess it was to much, but it worked. It was like that in every class, except for some guys who were in my last classes, who have learned their lesson. Mike was in one of my classes and he insisted that I joined him and some friends for lunch. I know that I should keep my distance from… people, but I want social life, I just have to be careful, I knew my boundaries. Besides, that's why I wanted to go to school, to be normal and socialize. So I said yes. And so he walked me to lunch. He was chatter, but all he talked about was soccer. He was lean and muscular, and handsome. Every girl grimaced at me as we walked down the hallway. Who cares, I held my head up high. I knew this was all going to go away in a few weeks, it's always like this being the new girl, but a little stronger for someone like me.

Once inside the cafeteria, they sweet smell of blood hit me hard, I am so hungry, I had to held my breath, its always like this the first days. I noticed everyone looking at me, they were mesmerized. I tried to play it cool. We went to buy our food and then I saw them. There were five of them, two females and three males, all prefects and golden eyes, they were starring at me, they were tense and cautious. They weren't happy of me being here, and neither was I. They must have seen my intake of air and hunger eyes. Oh, damn! What is going to happen know? Cause I am not going. This is wrong, such a big coven shouldn't be together and in public, they call to much the attention, it's against the law. I don't know how they handle it. But I don`t want to be part of it.

I grimaced at them and turn to my table, no one had noticed our… exchange, it happened to fast for humans. Mike introduced me all of his friends, they were all cheerleader or soccer players; I guess I am not surprised. And apparently Mike had a girlfriend named Jessica, a blond, skinny girl and from her looks, really jealous, she had her blouse showing all her cleavage and wearing a lot of makeup, a total stank.

They weren't that bad, just too superficial for my like, but they were kind of supportive. The girls actually wanted me to join the squat, it sounded really fun, but that would call to much the attention, the auditions were in a couple of weeks so told them that I would think about it. They were also talking about some party the coming weekend in some guys' house. I guess I could have some fun.

It's surprising how humans are so distracted, I had, little by little, hidden my food in a bag, that on the way out I took it to my school bag, that after school I would give it to a little homeless girl that I saw the last day on the street. I know how some people would die for some food like this and how normal humans through it away and waist it.

My next class was biology. Once there, I got my paper sign by the teacher and he assign my new lab partner. Edward Cullen he said. It was one of them. Great, so much for being stubborn.

He looked up then, looking me straight in my eye, scowling. I slide into my chair and we never broke eye contact. I know why he is so defensive; I have never met with a vampire in school either, let alone five of them, which were apparently like together, together.

The teacher started the class, thankfully breaking us. Apparently we have to work together as partners. Which means talking and I wont be able to ignore him anymore. He had reddish brown hair, all messy, he looked good. He had muscles and was tall. His eyes looked like he had hunted three days ago, hmm, I wonder, what color were his eyes before being a vampire, he looks like a green eye kind of guy or blue. I think he has like 17 or 18 years old.

The teacher finished giving us the instructions and everyone started working. I had done this exercise like a thousand times, that's what I hate about going to school, its rare when we see something different. But I hope that this year would be different, since this is a different country and different culture, I would be seeing new content.

I smiled at that thought, surprisingly excited. Edward noticed and he looked at me and I looked back, making my smile go away. Until he talked.

"Um, look, this was just as surprising to you as it was to us, ok? we just want to make sure that you are in control, we just settled down here and we don't want to move any sooner" he said in a velvet soft voice. He has such a beautiful voice.

"I dont want any trouble either, so dont worry I.. its just hard for me the first few days" I said casually.

he nodded. "And how many are with you, we have to keep our hunting range" he said.

"Oh, um, its just me" I said a little to soft that a human wouldnt here. I looked back at him, he was starring at me, with a sad expression. I looked away.

"Sorry, I just needed to know, this is important" he said apologetic.

"No, I inderstand, I would have ask you the same" i said

"Yes, but you must know that we are more" he looked at my now surprised face and continued " its just two more, my father and mother, well they are not really our parents, but you know, to keep the charade" he explaind

I was relieved, he isnt that bad after all, they just wanted to be normal, like me. I guess they have been in this longer than me, although, one of the guys that were in his table at lunch looked like it was hard for him to, it really looked like he was in serious pain. Its no that hard for me though. But I remember the first time I decided to go to school, i think I skipped a whole month of school. it was insanely painful, it was like a hut iron was pushed through my through, they all smelled so delicious. That first year I didn`t make any friends. Eventually, in other schools, I got better and i could make some friends, I even went to a party. It was great and I dont want this coven to ruin it. they have each other to have fun, but I have no one.

He was looking back at me, studying me. I felt somehow strange. "So lets get this proyect started, shall we " he smile then and I smiled back. He has such a beautiful smile, so refreshing.

We spent the rest of the class working, it was a short assigment, but we worked stragly slow, with no rush, content. We made little talk here and then, mostly of the work we were doing and how many times we had done it before. I wanted to ask him about the other ones, but I couldn`t, some part of me doesn`t want to get messed up with them. But somehow I am atratcted to them, I want to get to know them. This is what I have been waiting for all this time. And besides, we will have to get along, since we`ll be stuying together for the coming two years. I made as well enjoy the ride.

At the end of the class, we said our goodbyes and parted to our next class, i have gym next.

Gym was boring, i had to hold back so much, but I still was the best. A few years ago I learned that if a want to be happy and anjoy I must not hold back so much and just be. One of the Cullens was in gym too, sh kept giving that look, but I ignored her. We were in the locker now getting ready to leave, when the Cullen girl came. She was realy petit and with short hair, she was like a little pixi.

"Hey Bella, I am Alice" she said smiling.

"Hi, Alice, nice to meet you"

"Si I assume that you have already talked to my brother and surted out everything"

"I guess so, yes"

"Good, cause I just wanted you to know that we could be friends, you know, if you want" that cut me off guard. She wanted what? to be my friend?Hmm, that would be nice, but I dont know. I looked at her and she looked so excited. Well, lets give it a shot.

"Sure Alice, I would like that" I said as excited as she was

"Oh really Bella, thankyou!, we will have so much fun, you`ll see!" she said jumping up and down and she hugged me.

I laughed, hugging her back. We walked together back to the parking lot. I noticed that everyone was looking at us, even the other Cullens. I graved my keys.

"So, I`ll see you tomorrow, bye Alice"

"Oh, goodbye Bella" and she hugged me again, I smiled.

I turned to my car. "Oh, and Bella" I turned arround " nice car" she said grinning.

"Thanks!"

I got i my car and drove away, waiving at Alice on my way out. Edward waived back too.


End file.
